game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Battlefront: Insurgency
Battlefront: Insurgency is a first person shooter game created by Pancake Industries. It features a campaign mode, online and local multiplayer, and a cooperative campaign that can be played either online or through split screen. The campaign allows the player to utilise a wide range of weapons, and play as characters of the American, Russian, and British militaries. Features Insurgency features a campaign mode, and a seperate and distinct cooperative campaign mode, with different missions for players to work together in. Multiplayer features several game modes, and includes vehicles from the campaign, vehicles do not only spawn at opposing teams bases however, and will also appear at random locations around the map. There are also random ammo caches hidden around the maps for players to find, as well as heavy weapons not available to the player to spawn with. Plot Battlefront: Insurgency takes place in early 2015, while ISIS forces continue their onslaught against Iraq and Syria, and open up new fronts against Israel and Iran. The first mission of the campaign serves as a tutorial, and introduces the player to the basics of the game, including handling weapons, controlling tanks and boats, and using aircraft. In early 2015 ISIS controls half of Iraq, and all of Syria, and has begun offensives against Israel and Iran, the United States pledges military support against the Islamic forces. David Breech and his team are deployed to Iraq to lead an attack on ISIS held oil fields, in an attempt to cut off some of the groups funding. They are given M2 Bradley's for support, which the player can choose to either control directly or let the AI have control. The squad is successful in driving the ISIS forces out of the oil field and are setting up defenses when the Islamic forces launch a counterattack. Air support is launched from an aircraft carrier, which the player must control, several columns of tanks and groups of infantry must be destroyed in order to save the oil field. Meanwhile in Chechnya, Russian officials have uncovered that Chechen Rebels are planning to fire rockets provided by Al-Queda into Russian territory from Chechnya and Spetsnaz are sent in to destroy the rockets before they can be fired. The Spetsnaz arrive and fight their way through light resistance before finding the first stash of rockets, which they destroy. On the way to the second stash they encounter a large force made up of Chechen Rebels and Al - Queda forces. The Spetsnaz withdraw until the rest of the Russian forces arrive. On the border of Iran and Iraq a platoon of American M2 Abrams tanks meet up with friendly Iranian Armored forces. The combined forces make their way north, to engage a large formation of ISIS tanks that are preparing to launch an incursion into Iran. The tanks are met with heavy artillery fire before reaching the tanks and the player must take control of a cruise missile to destroy the artillery so the tanks can move up. After the artillery is cleared the tanks move up over a ridge and engage the ISIS tanks, destroying most and sending the survivors retreating back into Iraq. In Cardiff ISIS launches a surprise biological attack, using weaponized bubonic plague. Militants disguised as civilians then seize control of key points in the city, and the player must lead a team of SAS to drive the militants back. After being pushed back to the city docks most survivors will commit suicide, with the rest surrendering to the SAS. Back in Chechnya several Russian armored divisions have arrived and the player must climb a hill to provide sniper support for the tanks push into the city. Once the player has reached their position and the tanks have moved into the city the player must eliminate hostile AT soldiers and spot land mines and IEDs for the tanks. Once the tanks have secured the two rocket stash's the level will be completed. ISIS fighters have crossed into the United States through the southern border with the help of Los Zetas, and have taken a mall and everyone inside hostage in El Paso, Texas. The player must lead a SEAL team inside and quietly move through the building until they arrive where the hostages are being held. Once most of the hostages have been freed the fighters will flee from the mall in several trucks, the SEALs hop into several cars and chase them until they arrive back at the southern border. Once the fighters cross the border into Mexico a squad of Mexican soldiers will block the path of the SEALs, allowing the ISIS fighters to go free. In Iraq a major US offensive to retake the city of Mosul is about to begin with Israeli support. The battle for the city stretches through three campaign missions, with the player fighting on the ground in one, in a tank in one, and in the air for the final one. Once the city is recaptured the campaign will be completed, and ends with one of the players superior officers warning that the fighting is not nearly over, and that Mexico seems to be growing more hostile. Campaign TBA Cooperative Campaign TBA Multiplayer TBA Factions Playable *United States Air Force *United States Marine Corps *United States Navy SEALs *Russian Spetsnaz *British SAS Friendly *United States Navy *Russian Army *Iranian Army *Britsh Royal Air Force *British Army * Israeli Army Enemy *Al - Queda *Islamic State of Iraq and Syria *Chechen Seperatists *Los Zetas Weapons and Vehicles Pistols *Colt M1911 *Beretta M9 *MP-443 Grach *USP-45 *Browning Hi-Power Sub Machine Guns *MP - 5 *MP - 7 *AKS - 74u *Uzi Assault Rifles *M16A4 *M4A1 *C8 Carbine *AN-94 *AK-74m *AK-47 *M16A1 Machine Guns *M249 SAW *M240 *PKP Pecheneg *PKM *RPD Sniper Rifles *M21 *Barret M82 *L96A1 *SVD Dragunov *M40 Shotguns *Remington 870 *M1014 *Saiga 12k *Model 1887 Main Battle Tanks * M1A2 Abrams * Merkava Mk. VII * Challenger 2 * T-90 * T-72 * T-55 IFVs * M2 Bradley * BTR-90 * BMP-2 Aircraft * A-10 Warthog * F/A-18 Super Hornet * Sukhoi Su-35 * MiG-21 Other * Humvee * Truck * Technical * RHIB Category:Pancake301 Category:Games